


Maybe

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, accidental daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: It just slipped out. An accident. But the repercussions were anything but negative.





	Maybe

It was a rainy day when it happened. The morning had started gloomy enough. Then the following thunderstorm dashed your picnic plans. So instead, you had your sandwiches and lemonade in the living room, curled together as you watched a movie you hadn’t seen since childhood.

Lightning struck overhead, and you curled closer into his chest. Finn began to stroke your hair, calming you. The longer he did, the closer sleep snuck up on you. Through a yawn, you made a mistake.

“I like cuddling with you on days like this, Daddy.”

It just slipped out. And it took a minute to sink in for the both of you. Finn noticed first. You noticed when his body stiffened.

“What was that, love?”

You froze and sputtered. “Noth- nothing. I just said I like cuddling with you…”

“Yes, I heard that part. But what was it that you called me?”

Frantically your mind fumbled to lie. “I- I didn’t call you anything.”

“Hmm.” He settled back into the couch. “Must ‘ave been the storm.”

After that, he couldn’t keep still. Every few minutes, Finn would shift in his seat, swearing that he was okay. But the next time he moved, and you shifted your position, you could feel that he was not okay.

“Baby… are- are you hard?”

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

Finn blushed. “I thought I heard ya call me Daddy earlier.” He quickly looked down after hearing you squeak. “So, it wasn’t the storm!”

Flustered, you sat up and grabbed the lemonade glasses to take to the kitchen. “Maybe.” Just barely, you evaded his grasp. You beat a hasty retreat. Maybe he’d forget about it in the time it took for you to leave and come back. What you didn’t count on, was him following and pinning you against the kitchen counter.

His cock was heavily tented against the thin fabric of your sleeper shorts. “Why are you running away from me?” You bit back a moan as he leaned in close, nosing along your jawline. His arms encircled your waist. “If it was an accident… then it was an accident. But you have to tell me something.”

“What?”

“Do you want to call me Daddy?” He waited for a second, even allowing you to not meet his gaze. “Y/N?”

You licked your lip. “M-maybe.” You squeaked as he hoisted you up onto the counter. “Finn-“

“Nuh-uh. Try again.”

Swallowing away the dry in your mouth, you mumbled out, “Daddy… what are you doing?”

Finn smirked. The swelling darkness in his eyes sent a shiver up your spine. He spread your thighs wider so he could stand between them. “I’m about to make love to my baby girl. Why?” He chuckled and kissed up your neck. With a whimper, you shuddered under his touch. The kisses dropped further away from your lips, traveling instead to the hollow of your throat and to the neck hem of your shirt. He barely tugged it down so he could kiss between your breasts.

After another whimper, you pleaded, “Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Can- can we move to the bedroom?”

He leaned back and smiled up at you. “Of course, love.” He picked you up and guided you to wrap your legs around his waist.

On the way up the stairs, the world outside flashed with bright light. The whole house rattled with the thunderclap overhead. You locked your limbs tighter around him, burying your face in his neck. Gently, he rubbed your back.

“Don’t be afraid. You’re not goin’ to be thinking about tha storm here in a few minutes.” He carried you into the bedroom and shut the door. “What’s that American phrase? Banging like a screen door in a hurricane?” He giggled at his own joke. Laying you down, he caged you beneath him.

His next words made you gasp.

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of ya.”


End file.
